


Promise?

by beanjamoose



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Heavy Angst, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanjamoose/pseuds/beanjamoose
Summary: Rich jolted at the sound of wood cracking. He rushed to the window and pulled the curtain back to see a sea of zombies slowly lurching toward he and Jake's makeshift home. The zombies had broken through the fence separating the two from certain death.Unfortunately, wood could only hold back certain death for so long.-------------------------This is really short, I'm sorry.





	Promise?

Rich jolted at the sound of wood cracking. He rushed to the window and pulled the curtain back to see a sea of zombies slowly lurching toward he and Jake's makeshift home. The zombies had broken through the fence separating the two from certain death.

Unfortunately, wood could only hold back certain death for so long.

Rich stumbled away from the window, a hand clutching his chest tightly. This couldn't be happening. Everything was okay yesterday.

Rich felt a hand come down on his shoulder and he jumped up, pointing a switchblade at whoever had been behind him. Jake stood there, looking serious. Rich dropped the blade.

"Rich," Jake started softly. "They got through."

Rich blinked tears out of his eyes and nodded at the floor. "I saw," he choked out, fists tightening. "We're gonna die, and it's all my fault-"

Rich was cut off by Jake kneeling down to hug him tightly. They both sank to the floor, Jake shushing Rich gently and combing his fingers through the shorter's hair.

"Why's it your fault?" Jake asked softly, leaning back to look at Rich.

Rich averted his gaze, choking on tears. "It just- it just is," he decided on, slumping into Jake's chest and holding him tightly.

Jake hugged Rich back, rubbing his back. "No it isn't. You didn't do anything."

"Exactly!" Rich blurted out, startling Jake. Rich pushed away from the other slightly. "I should've done something, checked it, reinforced it, done anything!" He rattled off reasons, thumping Jake's chest lightly with his fist. His hits and voice eventually became softer, until Rich was silent, apart from soft sobs.

Jake pulled Rich back into a hug, and the smaller went limp in his hold. "We're gonna be okay," Jake cooed.

Rich scoffed. "No we aren't. We're as good as dead," he spat, glaring at nothing in particular.

After a moment of tense silence, Rich muttered a soft "I'm not ready to die, Jake."

Jake tensed, taking a deep breath. He let it out in a long sigh. "We aren't gonna die, Richie," he said, trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince Rich. His hands shook as he heard the zombies right outside their door. "Tomorrow we'll both wake up, and this'll all be a bad dream."

"Promise?" Rich asked. 

"I promise," Jake replied as a sickening crack echoed throughout the house. Zombies clawed at the door and walls, breaking them down bit by bit.

Within seconds, the house was flooded with rotting corpses, snarling at the boys. Jake held Rich as close as he could, not wanting to let go, ever.

Unfortunately, Jake didn't realize how strong dead bodies could be. The zombies pried Rich away from Jake, despite their struggling.

"Jake!" Rich yelled as his boyfriend was dragged away from him. Rich struggled to grab at Jake, not wanting to lose him.

Jake tried to break away from the creatures holding him down, but he just couldn't. They were too strong.

Rich squeezed his eyes shut as he saw a zombie open its mouth to bite Jake. A sickening crunch followed seconds later, making Rich gag. He opened his eyes just in time to see Jake slump to the ground, the life draining from his eyes.

"No!" Rich let out a loud sob, struggling to get away with the little energy he had left. He needed to help Jake, get him out of there, do anything.

Rich froze as a zombie yanked his head to the side, exposing his neck. Rich let out a garbled shout as the creature bit him, breaking skin and snapping bones. 

Searing pain rocked through his small body, causing Rich to collapse. He hit the ground hard, and suddenly his vision went dark.


End file.
